This invention is related to verification stamp equipment used in facsimiles and other equipment for information signal transmission through telecommunication lines.
Use of facsimile equipment is becoming more popular as a means of information signal transmission.
FIG. 8 shows the facsimile equipment. The equipment is configured to allow original 19 placed on original-setting table 3 to be fed inside casing 2 of the equipment.
A means 10 for reading an original and a means 20 for recording image data on recording paper 21 are installed inside the casing (main body) 2.
The figure shows that original-setting table 3 protrudes so as to incline from the lower left to the upper right of casing 2, and an original and an identification sheet (hereinafter called original 19 unless otherwise specified) placed on original-setting table 3 are fed to optical reader 10.
Original 19 inside the casing is then fed downward by feed roller 4. Before it reaches sheet ejection rollers 5 and 6, the type of paper of the original is identified and the original image is read.
To perform this reading, fluorescent lamp 11 is installed between feed roller 4 and a pair of sheet ejection rollers 5 and 6 to irradiate the surface of the original with light rays. Reflected light (optical-image information) thus obtained is led through a pair of mirrors 12 and 13 and lens system 14, which are installed at the bottom of casing 2, to image read device 15. Image read device 15 converts optical-image information into electrical signals (image signals). The image signal is stored through an image processing system (not shown) or is output to a telecommunication line.
For the image read device, a line sensor consisting of CCD and some other charge transfer device may be used. Numeral 17 in the figure shows a mounting plate for CCD 15.
Original 19 is carried downward at a specified speed, then an image information thereon is read line by line and sequentially converted into image signals.
The original fed at a specified speed is held by the pair of sheet ejection rollers 5 and 6 and is ejected from the front bottom side of casing 2 to an original-receive tray (not shown in the figure).
Recorder 20 reproduces information as a visible image on record paper 21 on the basis of a received image signal or a read image signal to be copied. Recorder 20 is installed at the upper rear of casing 2.
For recording, roll of paper (record paper) 21 is installed so as to revolve freely in the center of casing 2 and record paper 21 is fed by platen roller 22.
Recording device 23 is in sliding contact with platen roller 22. As the recording device, a thermal head having a plurality of heating elements arranged in lines may be used.
Therefore, a received image is recorded on record paper 21 as it passes recording device 23 on the surface of platen roller 22. If recording paper 21 recorded with the image information is carried forward for a specified length, an automatic cutter 24 is actuated and the rear edge of recording paper 21 is automatically cut. Automatic cutter 24 comprises paper-cutting edges 26a and 26b, and a mechanism for driving them upward and downward (not shown).
Automatically cut recording paper 21 is ejected onto sheet ejection tray 25 installed at the rear of casing 2.
The facsimile equipment described above has a problem in that the user on the transmission side is unable to check whether the transmission of original 19 has been transmitted normally. To solve this problem, the facsimile equipment is installed with a verification stamp device which impresses a verification stamp on the back of transmission original 19 when transmission was completed normally.
Since this type of verification stamp device is installed only in top-of-the-line class machines, the stamp device is always replaced by a specialist serviceman in the course of strong maintenance support usually given to these machines.
Moreover, since the verification stamp device has a longer service life than that of the machine, there is no need to replace the stamp device earlier than the maintenance work for the machine.
Users, therefore, need not replace the verification stamp device.
To replace it, however, a part of the equipment in casing 2 has to be removed, requiring highly complex work.
In short, it is extremely difficult for user to replace the verification stamp device by himself.
At present, with the advancement of technology, the life of the machine is becoming longer and the need for replacing the verification stamp is growing.
Under the circumstances, a user is likely to be inconvenienced if the verification stamp device cannot be replaced by anyone other than a special serviceman.